Hermione's Chocolate
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: **Chapter 4 is up, 'completed' in a way. read and it explains** I am strange, I know, but Hermione is strange too, model student, probably future prefect, and lots more, so why can't she have different food tastes?
1. Eating Habits

Hermione's Chocolate  
  
"Yummm…… chocolate…"  
  
"Stop it, you're making me feel really sick"  
  
Hermione couldn't have doing anything less interesting. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room watching as everyone else bolted down chocolate in front of her face.  
  
Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to bed," she said to Harry and Ron who were sitting next to her, their hands and face covered with chocolate. She started picking her way out of the common room to the staircase, trying to avoid the gooey chocolate icing on the floor. But when she got up to the dormitory, an even more unwelcome sight greeted her. Lavender, Parvati and some other girls were in there, sharing a portion of the giant chocolate cake Dumbledore gave to Gryffindor house as a prize.  
  
In a moment's decision, Hermione had decided to go to the library, the only chocolate free place she knew in the castle. There, she looked up everything she could think of until Madam Pince came to shoo her away.  
  
"Time to go, Miss Granger, it's ten o'clock already. You've been in here long enough. Don't you want to go back to the chocolate cake?"  
  
At the mention of the chocolate cake Hermione almost puked. Madam Pince saw her expression and told her to go to the hospital wing for the night, not because she was sick but because she obviously could not bear to go back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
So in the hospital wing she stayed that night, chocolate-free but trying to block out the moans of the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who tried their new invention lollies and ended up with extra fingers and toes that they couldn't get rid of. They were very disappointed because they could not be back in Gryffindor tower enjoying the chocolate cake. Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione why she was at the hospital wing because she looked fine with just a little bit of a green tinge. When Hermione explained her chocolate cake problem Madam Pomfrey just nodded knowingly and showed her to a bed.  
  
Hermione tried to sleep, but dreaded what would the next day bring. 


	2. Breakfast

Author's note: You might be wondering why I have chosen to base my story on chocolate. I know you probably looooove chocolate, but in truth I don't like it all that much. I don't like much sweet stuff anyway. Once in a while's OK, but I have never ever gone hyper because of a sugar rush. Anyway, I'm probably blabbing, so I'll let you read the depressing story without any interruptions. Oh yes, and please review. It's fun to shout things in the author's face non-verbally, even if you can't do it face-to- face.  
  
I don't own these characters. I own the depressing story that I have put them in.  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Boring Breakfast.  
  
At breakfast the next day, Hermione was feeling a little bit better, but lonely. Pretty much all of Gryffindor house was moved to the hospital wing earlier that morning. Indigestion. Hyperactivity. Rapid tooth decay. Excessive vomiting. The list went on.  
  
Hermione sat at the virtually empty breakfast table, reading a book so she looked like she had something to do. More people were away from breakfast, in addition to all those Gryffindors. The new defence against the dark arts teacher still hadn't arrived at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was in the hospital wing telling the Gryffindors off for not looking after themselves in the face of chocolate and Dumbledore was at a meeting with Cornelius Fudge and the school governors because they thought he was neglecting his duty as Headmaster for rewarding a house such a big cake and getting all those students sick.  
  
Suddenly the mail arrived. Hermione looked up, seeing if there was anything she could take to Harry and Ron, but there was nothing. Instead, an owl swooped towards her and dropped a letter on her plate. She looked at it. It was from her parents. She ripped it open.  
  
Dear sweetie,  
  
Are you alright? That chocolate cake you wrote to us about. Did you eat any? We hope you didn't, because Hermione, we told you not to and you promised. We wrote to Dumbledore asking if he knew if you ate any. If you didn't, that's very good. If you did, well, then you have been very very naughty and we remind you to look back on that chocolate craze you had over the summer and your chocolate ban will be prolonged till Easter.  
  
We have to send this now, and we hope your teeth haven't rotted out.  
  
Mum and Dad.  
  
PS: reply immediately. We want to know what happened to you.  
  
In an even worse mood, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Her parents didn't trust her. Well, they didn't really have a right to trust her. After her totally irresponsible sugar rush in the summer holidays, her parents had put her on a chocolate ban. She had absolutely no intention of eating any chocolate the night before and was quite appalled at the thought that her parents thought she did. But well, her parents were concerned and weren't bans meant to be broken?  
  
Hermione wrote a note back to her parents. She told them not to worry, and that she did not touch any chocolate and was nice a healthy at the moment. As she sent the letter off, Draco Malfoy came over from the Slytherin table.  
  
" Hi, Granger, where's Potter and Weasley?" he asked, smirking," Oh, I forgot -- they're whining pitifully in the hospital wing. Why aren't you there too?"  
  
Hermione smiled sarcastically but did not answer. What a dumb question. Her chocolate ban was famous at Hogwarts. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in and over to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore and the Minister need to talk to you. About the chocolate cake last night."  
  
As she walked out, she felt the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall on her, all noting her green expression.  
  
____________________  
  
Ok, maybe humour wasn't the best category. But it's kind of depressing and that sometimes make you laugh, though only when you're really, really desperate. Please review anyway and maybe you could suggest a better category for me.  
  
'A' Class Superior 


	3. Meeting

________________________  
  
"Are you SURE you really didn't eat any chocolate cake?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm absolutely positive, Minister." She said for the thousandth time. When will he actually start to believe anything she said?  
  
"But th-that's not possible!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed loudly. "All the students. the Gryffindors. all of them."  
  
"Minister, I can assure you that Miss Granger is a very responsible and reliable student." Dumbledore cut in. "If it is true, what her parents wrote to me about, if she really is on a chocolate ban, I promise you that she will not have touched any chocolate."  
  
Fudge leant back in his chair, his eyes still showing his disbelief. Hermione remembered that he was not someone to easily give up his ideas. Dumbledore was the only one in the room who seemed to believe anything she said. The school governors were staring at her as if she was a very fascinating specimen in the zoo. No doubt, Hermione found the staring extremely irritating.  
  
One of the governors leant towards her. "Do you get cravings for sweet stuff? Sweet gooey stuff? Chocolate, maybe? Toffee? Fudge?" (A/n: don't think sick, please) "Truffles?"  
  
Hermione shook her head violently. She was starting to feel quite sick.  
  
"Are you sure? Never felt tempted to eat sweets? Never got jealous of your friends who had sweets and you didn't?" the governor didn't seem ready to give up.  
  
Hermione was saved from having to answer by Professor Mcgonagall. She had left after bringing Hermione to Dumbledore's office, obviously to go yell at the Gryffindors some more.  
  
Now she was back, and she said to Hermione, "Miss Granger, Misters Potter and Weasley have informed you that they want to talk to you. They wasn't you to go down to the hospital wing to see them." She looked around the crowded room " Err. I suggest that you do now, if that's all right, Headmaster."  
  
Of course, Dumbledore agreed. He definitely thought that Hermione had enough of the animal-in-the-zoo treatment.  
  
As Hermione walked towards the hospital wing she wondered what Harry and Ron wanted to see her for. She felt revolted at the idea of being in a room full of people moaning and groaning about chocolate, but she really wanted to see her friends so she stepped up the pace.  
  
________________________  
  
more coming. Please submit a lame theory if you don't mind. 


	4. The Sick Bay

A/N: this chapter could be the last one, but who knows, it depends on how long it takes for me to get bored. As many readers have found out reading the Danger of Sharp Fans, my stories tend to have a weird, sometimes stupid or disappointing, ending. After this chapter, I would very much appreciate it if you don't get too mad. If you would like me to continue with it, please say so.  
  
* I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I out them in. *  
  
_____________________________  
  
Chapter 4: the Sick Bay  
  
As Hermione walked into the Hospital wing she found herself struggling to refrain from vomiting. All the sights of her fellow Gryffindors with green faces was enough to put anyone off. She approached Harry and Ron, who were lying on their beds, looking as sick as the others. But as she walked towards them, they made an effort to sit up to talk to her properly.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione", they both said, their voices hoarse and dry from the dehydration.  
  
"Hi," she replied looking at them both. There seemed to be something they were not telling her. "How are you both?"  
  
"We're alright," said Ron, "But I don't think I'll ever touch another piece of chocolate again. I don't want to end up back in here again either. Madam Pomfrey's been so cranky lately. Seamus keeps getting seizures and she has to sedate him."  
  
"Seizures? From chocolate overdose?"  
  
"Well, anything can happen," Harry shrugged. "We are at Hogwarts, after all. Seamus keeps talking about dancing with Lavender at the Yule Ball, Lavender gets really embarrassed, Fred, George and Lee all start teasing her, everyone else starts laughing, and then Madam Pomfrey has to give them all a cough syrup because their throats are still too dry. Chocolate is very strong stuff. But that's not why we called you here."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other a bit guiltily. So they are hiding something, thought Hermione.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "What we wanted to tell you was that we saved some for you."  
  
Hermione was puzzled. "Saved some what?"  
  
"Well, the cake, of course," said Ron, "You didn't think we wouldn't save any for you, did you? We put some in the cupboard in the Common Room."  
  
They certainly looked like they were genuinely helping her out, but Hermione once again felt that sickness wash over her. They probably forgot about her chocolate ban. Maybe chocolate does things to the memory, too.  
  
"Uh, thanks," she replied, "I'll look in there if I ever want any chocolate."  
  
At that moment Madam Pomfrey came to shoo her away. She walked out of the hospital wing, and she realised that she didn't have a thing to do until dinnertime. After a half an hour or so of walking through the school, Hermione was back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Snape had told her off for wandering around in the corridors, she didn't want to go to the library because she looked up too much stuff the night before, and Hagrid was no company at all because he was all lovesick over a letter from Madame Maxime.  
  
Hermione sat, and sat, and sat.  
  
Finally she started walking around the common room. She opened drawers, and looked under piles of papers for anything that might interest her. Finally she looked in a cupboard, and there it was. A huge chunk of the chocolate cake.  
  
Without even realising it, she took the cake out and bolted it down.  
  
________________________  
  
Remember, please request it if you want more, or just review for the sake of doing so. 


End file.
